


How To Properly Enjoy A Summer Afternoon

by TheTimidReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Nooks, Porn With Plot, Post-Sburb, Summer, Teasing, Tentabulges, rosemary, table sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimidReader/pseuds/TheTimidReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Properly Enjoy A Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic uploaded onto this site! Hopefully you all enjoy it ^w^

It was a hot summer day, the sun in the sky with no clouds to be seen. The sky was a light blue and the winds that swept throughout the house, that Rose and Kanaya settled into after the game, were warm and smelled of sweet summer flowers that Rose had just planted. Jade had given her a list of pleasant summer flowers to plant, their front yard looked, as Kanaya said, "drab and repelling." So she made use of that list at once. They moved out to the country side, lots of space and a calm atmosphere, they needed that especially after the game.

All seemed well for the couple, but one was left in the torture of the hot summer sun. Kanaya being used to harsher heat didn't mind and was enjoying a book in the kitchen, her place by the open window, sitting beside the kitchen table. Rose sat across from her, fanning herself with a paper fan, she wiped off drops of sweat on her chest, neck and face. She had a glass of lemonade next to her, the ice cubes already melted and the water sweated onto the table. Her hair stuck to her forehead and her clothes clung a little to her body, the summer sun knew no mercy.

Kanaya took quick glances up to check out Rose, only finding herself imagining licking and nipping at Rose's skin, the flat of her tongue pressed against every inch of her. Hands traveling all over Rose's body as she squirmed under her, her mind wandering to the dirtiest of places. Rose only wore a tank top and short pants today, no bra and as she suspected, no underwear. Kanaya lightly licked her lips before sighing softly, she contemplated her decision. Would she really choose lust over reason? But then again, what is the harm in that? She thought quietly for a few more seconds, then decided to move this forward. 

"Rose?" She shut her book quietly and placed it on the table, her eyes now trailing up and down Rose's body, Kanaya was trying to stay focused on her face and face only, but to no avail.

"Yes?" Rose sounded tired, she leaned back against her chair and took a break from fanning herself, small sweat droplets making their way down her neck and chest. She was far too focused on cooling down to realize Kanaya's eyes on her, Rose took a sip from her glass as she looked out the window, barely a breeze passing through. Kanaya's eyes watched some of the beads travel down into her tank top then lightly shook her head to bring her back from her thoughts. 

"If you don't find my proposal perverse, I have come up with a way of cooling down sufficiently." Kanaya looked away, chewing her bottom lip softly as she only half hesitated. She couldn't believe herself, in one way she helping her matesprite cool down yet she coaxing her to get naked. It was amazing what lust could do for her, an idea, one that probably shouldn't be in the head of this troll. Rose brushed her hair back and looked at Kanaya, a small glint in her eye, possibly suggesting she could see through Kanaya's words. 

"What would that be, Kanaya? She raised her brow slightly as she set her glass onto the table and pushed it away. Kanaya cleared her throat a little before speaking again, then exhaling quickly and silently.

"Regarding the certain temperature of the atmosphere and your current state, I have mulled over the thought of you.." Kanaya hesitated but pushed on. "..getting naked." She flushed a dark jade and looked away. "F-for reducing the amount of heat being attracted! Your clothes are..c-collecting..a rather large amount of heat." Her own thoughts already scrambling to try and make her words sound more innocent, but the troll stumbled over her words, crashing and burning.

Kanaya was about to say more, her lips pressing together softly but she soon felt Rose's lips on hers, her skin warm and wet as it met the cool and dryness of Kanaya's. The chair Kanaya sat in slightly creaking as Rose wrapped her legs around her waist, entrapping the troll in her lovely scent. She held Kanaya's head still, her fingers tangling in her hair as she smiled into the kiss. Kanaya on the other hand was surprised yet smitten, she could taste the light hint of sour and immense sweetness of her lemonade and the inhale the scent of Rose's skin, Vanilla. Rose playfully bit on Kanaya's bottom lip, earning a small gasp from the Rainbow Drinker as she pulled her closer. Kanaya snaked her arms around Rose's waist, holding her close as she deepened the kiss eagerly. 

With her heart steadily pounding, Rose slipped her tongue into Kanaya's mouth, carefully brushing her tongue against her fangs, a smirk on her face. She breathed hard yet slowly, sliding her tongue against Rose's and being cautious not to catch the skin on her fangs. Rose shuddered a little at the feel of her tongue, settling down on her lap and pressing against the Rainbow Drinker, she worked her fingers into Kanaya's hair, intermittently clenching and letting go of the jet black strands. She tugged a little at times as well, curiosity and arousal peaking at this point, Kanaya groaned softly into Rose's mouth. With that, she pulled away to rest her forehead against the troll's, both girls breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes. Deep jade and vivid purple meeting, clashing, longingly waiting.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked." Kanaya blushed at the playful yet sultry tone in Rose's voice, her blood pusher thumping hard in her chest. Her words seemed to get choked up in her throat but she miraculously was able to speak.

"I do assure you that my intention was entirely helpful." 

"Was it?" Rose smirked, one that was entirely sinister. It made Kanaya's blood rush through her veins, eagerly awaiting the plans Rose had in mind. She planted a small kiss on her forehead before removing herself off of Kanaya's lap, leaving her immensely missing her warmth. Then Rose began, that smirk never leaving her lips. With slow yet fluid movements she removed her tank top, dropping the garment on the floor carelessly. The Rainbow Drinker watched her, her face a dark jade. She was completely mesmerized as the rays of the sun showed the light glimmers on Rose's skin. Highlighting the Seer's golden locks of hair falling onto her dainty shoulders, she let it grow out some now that the game was finished. The sun brightly lighting the scattered and light hairs on Rose's arms. Rose smirked at Kanaya, enjoying her reaction to what she was doing. Then she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, her eyes locked on Kanaya's as she unbuttoned, unzipped and slipped them all the way down, a smirk on her face as she stood back up and softly kicked away the crumpled shorts pooled around her ankles. Kanaya was speechless, trapped in a heavy haze of arousal and excitement.

"You were right Kanaya, this was an excellent way to cool down!" She turned to face the window, the breeze blowing through her hair and cooling her heated skin. On the other hand, Rose's smooth and pale backside exposed to Kanaya completely. The Rainbow Drinker stared with raised brows, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes trailed down her back, catching every freckle on Rose's back. Her breathing picked up a little as her eyes traveled lower, her eyes roaming hungrily over Rose's ass. She gulped quietly as she stared. It's not that they haven't done it before, it's just the fact that she was so drawn to her. Then Rose turned back around, running her hands through her pale blonde hair swiftly.

"Wouldn't it be fair for the both of us to partake in this cooling activitiy?" She smirked, Rose knew that Kanaya didn't need to get naked, but it was worth a try. Kanaya just smiled, knowing what Rose was getting at.

"Yes, of course." Kanaya had mulled over the thought only a little, this was a moment of quick decisions obviously. She could feel Rose's eyes on her as she unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She stepped out of the small pile of red cloth and started on her shirt, her fingers gripping at the hem. She glanced over at Rose and saw that she wasn't only watching her take everything off, but she was staring at Kanaya's exposed skin. Her breathing was becoming a little heavier from the Seer's lust filled gaze, and before Kanaya could start on her undergarments Rose was all over her. Her hands sliding down to squeeze her ass while she slowly ran her tongue across Kanaya's bottom lip.

"R-Rose.." A chill of excitement trailed down Kanaya's spine, she breathed softly into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Rose's waist and pulling the her closer. The warmth of her skin made her blood pusher thud, she held Rose close, her scent captivating her completely as she deepened the kiss. Rose smiled as her hands groped and squeezed, pressing Kanaya against her as she bit her bottom lip gently. Her fingers toyed with the fabric and loosely slipped them off, her hands eagerly exploring the exposed and warm skin.

"Hm?" The Seer grinned, she loved having control over Kanaya. Rose continued to nibble on the rainbow drinker's bottom lip as her hands explored, her fingers pressed against the heated flesh. Then she trailed a hand up her back, quickly snapping off Kanaya's bra. That elicited a small gasp from the Sylph, but she let the garment slip and fall to the ground, she was now completely naked. Rose stepped back to admire her, smirking when she could feel Kanaya whine softly when she pulled away and leaned against the table.

Her eyes trailed over the gray flesh, eyes lustfully lingering on the parts she loved the most. Kanaya tried her best not to grab Rose then and there, her arousal was at it's highest peak and she could feel her nook dampening in excitement, but she waited. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she stood there for what seemed like ages, hands behind her back as every flicker of movement of Rose's roaming eyes sent a warm sensation down her body and right into her core. Kanaya bit her bottom lip, watching Rose closely, then Kanaya closed her eyes, imagining what could be going on.

Her imagination was short lived when cut off by a soft and breath filled moan. Kanaya's eyes snapped open and focused on the girl before her, then she followed her eyes down, down down. Her blush only darkened when she realized what was happening, a jade liquid running down her thigh and stopping at her ankle. That, and the tip of her bulge was soon drawn out, her eyes darted around before landing and being caught with the Rose's. Kanaya's core rippled with desire when she could feel the lust and longing in Rose's eyes, neither of them didn't dare to speak, words weren't needed to express the deep want in both of them. Then it was Kanaya's turn, her eyes trailed down Rose's body. Her eyes stopping and taking in every inch of the Seer's fair skin, she wanted to look more, but the needy aching in between her legs made her want something more. Slowly, Kanaya stepped closer, her heart pounding in her chest as she closed the distance between them. Yet, she stopped at a hair's length away from Rose, the warmth radiating off of her not helping her growing arousal.

"Kanaya.." Rose's voice was merely a whisper, her name barely trailing off of her lips, but the Sylph heard her clearly in the quiet kitchen. Purple and Jade clashed again, the intensity burning into each other, Kanaya exhaled softly, head tilting softly to trail warm breathes down Rose's neck. She could breathe her in, the sweet scent of her, but it was painfully alluring to know that she was close yet far. Rose groaned softly, the scratching of her nails on the table audible as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, Kanaya moved with her. Lips ghosting and breathing over the flesh of her neck, jaw and chin, Kanaya was close, so close. She refused to make full contact, winding her desire to a taught string was amazing, especially the visible effect it had on the both of them. Another moan emanated from Rose, her hands clenched into tight fists against the table, Kanaya groaned softly as she felt the rest of her length slip out she was breathing shakily, her chest heaving up and down slowly.

"Rose.." Kanaya could feel Rose roll her hips barely against her, the warmth of her luring her into a sea of bliss. Kanaya leaned against the table, arms slipping carefully in between Rose's to rest against the table, still not touching her. Kanaya took her time with this, loving yet suffering from the ache deep inside of her, she smirked and licked her lips, just hovering above Rose's soft and pink lips. Kanaya breathed slowly again, her hands clenched as well, eyes lidded in desire as she watched Rose writhe beneath her. Carefully and slowly, she took in Rose's bottom lip, sucking on it lightly as she purred lowly, her eyes fluttering closed at the relief of the feel of Rose. Rose moaned loudly, her hand swiftly finding their way to Kanaya's hips to pull her into her, loud moans both falling off of both of their lips at the crashing and cooling relief of finally touching. Hands scrambling to touch and squeeze every inch of skin everywhere, the ache of desire slowly ebbing away to give way to a stronger arousal, throbbing and wetness pooling between both of their legs. Kanaya's hands made their way under Rose's waist to pull her up and gently lower her onto the table, quickly straddling her and holding her head still. Kanaya's lips hungrily meeting Rose's as their bodies grinded and rolled against each other, Rose eagerly resumed where they were at kissing, slipping her tongue past Kanaya's lips and sliding against her tongue. Kanaya rolled her tongue over Rose's as her hands found their way into her hair and pulled softly, blond locks tangled messily in between her slim fingers. Kanaya's bulge twisted and slipped against Rose's stomach. Rose groaned again, her arousal only pooling at the feel of Kanaya's squirming sex against her, she kissed Kanaya deeply before pulling her head away to breathe.

Rose stared into Kanaya's eyes, and she could already tell what she wanted. The Sylph planted a soft kiss on Rose's jaw before traveling lower, kisses chaste but wet. Rose moaned softly with every kiss, her chest arching into Kanaya's face as the she steadily went lower. The Seer was beyond aroused, her need only heightening as Kanaya took her time, she couldn't wait any longer. She felt like she would explode from all the pressure situated on her core, until, a soft and irritatingly slow relief came. Kanaya slowly traced her fingers against Rose's outer lips, watching Rose's reaction intently as she slowly continued. With a loud and throaty moan, Rose rolled her hips into Kanaya's hand, only finding that she pulled her fingers away when she did so.

"Kanaya.. please." Rose moaned out, her hands clenched against the table, her body stiff as she stared up at Kanaya. Kanaya stared back down at Rose, the burn of arousal growing tremendously. The Sylph leaned down, kissing Rose's clavicle bone before lightly running her tongue against it, she then pressed her tongue flatly against Rose's neck, trailing it up to her jaw firmly as she slipped her fingers between Rose's lips. Rose automatically arched her hips into Kanaya's hand, moaning and groaning softly as the cooling relief came so slowly, ebbing away painfully with every roll of her hips. Kanaya, moaned softly against Rose's chin, sucking softly as her finger rolled over the Seer's clit, her other fingers slowly rubbing her entrance. Kanaya could barely shake the thought of wanting to be inside of Rose, she wanted it so badly, but she loved taking her time. She flicked her finger softly and continued sliding her fingers around Rose's heated and wet sex, loving the moans falling from her lips as she slowly entered a digit inside of her. Rolling her finger softly, then adding another, pressing around inside of Rose before she moved them in and out slowly. Rose's sounds, her audible gasps and soft moans, her body rigid with pleasure as she clenched around Kanaya's slender fingers.

Kanaya hovered her lips over Rose's, gently tracing her tongue over Rose's lips. Her pace picked up as she went a little deeper, rubbing Rose's bundle of nerves faster and faster with her thumb, she could feel Rose getting closer. Rose soon met the thrust of Kanaya's fingers, exhaling loudly every time she went deeper. As soon as Kanaya could feel Rose getting slicker around her fingers she curled them gently, pressing her fingers deep into Rose. With a cut off moan, tight breaths and frantic bucking of her hips, Rose came hard. Kanaya moaned softly as she kissed Rose, taking in her lips as her matesprite came onto her fingers, loving the feel of her as she tightened and writhed under her. Kanaya continued to roll and rub Rose until she came down from her pleasure high, the intensity slowly ebbing away. Rose breathed shakily against Kanaya's chin as she pulled her fingers out slowly, the Sylph breathed softly as she observed Rose closely. She looked up, smirking yet still breathless from her climax, her voice husky and dripping with lust.

"My turn."


End file.
